Transformers: Chronicles of the Lord Prime
by Photon Prime
Summary: This is the story that tells the tale of Lord Photon Prime and his adventures throughout many realms spanning the G1 universe to the strange realm of the Bay Movies. Even moment when he has peered into other reams to witness significant events such the Robotech Universe and the Marvel Universe. Follow him through his battle against the foes of the Cybertronians and their Civil War.


**Transformers: The Chronicles of the Lord Prime**

Prologue

Brilliant blue light streaked across the empty galaxy carrying behind it many worlds from a distant, now extinct, galaxy. The blue light collided with a yellow light in a blazing green glory.

"You still try to defy me brother!" The tallow light said as it pushed on the blue light.

"Unicron, so long as I exist I shall defy thee!" The blue light said before emitting a pulse that drove not only Unicron, but the planets off to their new places in this young galaxy.

"Cowardice!" Unicron bellowed as his light took on the form of a large metal being of both orange and white, with skeletal wings and demon horns atop his head.

"I am no coward Unicron!" The blue orb flashed and became a similar being of silver and blue, on him any fires burned as though things lived upon his body, his face was regal and proud.

"Brother, still you protect the worthless mortals, I cast mine aside long ago, for all they did was feed off me and I grew tired of supporting creatures who would only take and never give." Unicron said his fists balled.

"You never gave them a chance to grow, to learn, you eradicated them, and for what? Now you must seek out energy for yourself since they no longer give it to you, therefore your logic is flawed Unicron. The blue giant said narrowing his eyes in a disapproving manner at his brother.

"Enough talk Primus, this is the birth of a new time history has been completely erased thanks to my actions, now all that stands in my way of total domination is you." Unicron stated as he smiled.

"I shall not allow you to destroy all I have set in motion." Primus said before grabbing two metal orbs that orbited him, instantly they shot out chains that connected to a port in his lower wrists.

The two giants clashed, Unicron's claws scrapped Primus's chest, and Primus's weapons slammed into Unicron's chest, both were thrown back as debris flew about. They both fire massive weapons from their chests and two energy beams collided between them.

"You shall fall Primus." Unicron chuckled.

"Not without rendering you inert Unicron." Primus said as they both intensified their beams which were now building energy between them.

Their beams had created a ball of energy as large as each of them that Primus now pushed towards Unicron who was now struggling to hold consistent.

"You cannot deny my destiny, I will be supreme!" Unicron yelled as the ball reached him and detonated, thus blasting him apart.

Primus stopped firing, his foe vanquished, his energy depleted, out of the corner of his eye he noticed two small orbs of light pass by aimlessly. His eyes glowed an intense blue as the two lights were caught by him and brought closer.

"I, Primus, have a proposition that if you so choose will grant you physical forms and a grand sense of purpose." Primus said, detaching his weapons from his wrists and allowing them to resume their orbit around him.

The red orb moved forward and pulsated as it spoke, "We are no longer what we were, the swarm, we are free from our need to feed, for you have set us free. What is it you need?"

Guards for while I sleep, not only to protect myself, but those I grant life." Primus stated.

This time the white orb replied, "This would bring us great pleasure, service to the one we owe sentience to."

At this statement Primus smiled like a proud father before his body began shifting. Towers rose, plateaus sunk into him, entire cities moved along his body. In mere seconds he had been transformed from a massive bipedal machine, into a metal planet with two moons the size of smaller planets orbiting around him.

"Come we have much to do, and I haven't the energy to waste!" Primus said from his new form as a distant star shone across his planets' face.

Thus the two orbs moved as streams of light down a pit leading to the core of this planet, the life force of this God. Emerging into a hollow chamber with a metal orb in its center they stopped before flashing green and taking on forms similar to that of the Gods true form.

"You called us in here master?" The newly former black being said, his red visor the only sign of which orb he was.

"First call me father, and yes I did." Primus said in a warm tone that a father would use when speaking to his new born baby.

"Then what can we do for you father?" the former white orb asked, his optics being the only remnant of what he once was.

"In the future more of the swarm will gain sentience; they shall come to call themselves Vok." Primus said his words eased the two protoforms that stood before him.

"And how does this apply to us?" The shiny black protoform asked.

"The Vok are able to transcend space and time endlessly, therefore so can the two of you." Primus continued.

"But what does this have to do with serving you father?" the Blue protoform asked.

"You would better yourself by studying the galaxy while it is young, control over time and space would allow you to exist in many places at once, yet still allow you to be here in your physical form." Primus said with absolute clarity.

The two protoforms looked at one another before looking back to their 'father' again for instructions.

"First you shall need names!" Primus said as the protoform with the red visor stepped forward. "You shall now be known as Photon." Primus stated as he gave Photon a more defined body.

Emerging from the light that his father had enveloped him in he examined his new form. It was slick and smooth on the main chassis but his limbs were octagonal, in his hand he held a helmet that resembled his former face, upon his back and feet were thrusters indicating that he had the ability to fly.

"What is my name father?" the second protoform asked as he too walked forward before being enveloped in light.

"You shall be called Sanctuary." Primus noted as Sanctuary emerged.

His body was boxier than his brothers, as he was also shorter, though he also noticed that he had thrusters upon his back and feet.

"Now go and study the galaxy and gain what knowledge you shall need to perform your duties when the time comes." Primus said before the core went dark.

The two brothers used their jets to propel themselves out of the core and back out onto the surface before vanishing in flashes of green light to do as they had been told.


End file.
